closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
A. Film A/S (Denmark)
Background: A. Film Production A/S (previously A. Film A/S, A. Film ApS and A. Film I/S) is a Danish animation studio currently based in Copenhagen, Denmark. It produces traditional and CGI animation for feature films, television, advertising and games. The studio's notable original features include Felidae, Help! I'm a Fish, Jungledyret Hugo and Terkel in Trouble. They didn't use a logo until 1995. 1st logo (1995-2000) Nicknames:"The Evil Pig" "The Rude Pig" "That Strange Logo After Help! I'm A Fish" "The Distorted Pig" "The Posterized Pig" Logo: During the end credits, we see the posterized version of a ugly pig (who, for some reason doesn't have a curly tail) with a smiley face plastered on his face smiling at us. Under it, there are the words: A·FILM. Variants: Since this is an in-credit logo, every movie/short with it has it with a different color or in a different position. FX/SFX: The credits scrolling. Cheesy Factor:Off The Charts! The drawing is very crude and ugly, and that pig is kind of creepy. The logo looks like it was made on MS Paint. Also, aren't pigs supposed to have a curly tail? Music/Sounds: The music during the end credits Availability: The first time the logo was used was in the poster for "Jungledyret Hugo 2", however, the logo didn't appeared in the movie, it's on-screen debut was on original prints of "When Life Departs", even though it's hard to find, (newer prints plastered it with the 2nd logo). It was also seen during the end credits of "Help! I'm A Fish" (Including the CD-Rom game). Scare Factor: what do you feel about him? even though it can range from None to Nightmare. The pig is kind of creepy, but there's nothing more to be afraid of, besides, the logo is very little, since is scrolling in the end credits along with other logos. 2nd logo (2002- ) 2015-11-29.jpg OinkReel2013 3000kbps.mp4 screenshot.jpg A Film Logo.png A film logo combo.PNG A Film Eesti logo 2.jpg A Film Eesti logo.jpg 4554579 300x300.jpg.jpg Nicknames:"Pig Stuck In a Ovoid" "The Tame Pig" "The Not so Evil Pig" Logo: During the end credits, we see a black oblong with a pink pig inside with the same face from the 1st logo. Under him there are the words "A·FILM", with the dot on a pink color. Sometimes with "PRODUCTION" below Variants: Same as the 1st logo. However, on the 2003 re-issue of "When Life Departs". A prototype version is seen without a black oblong on the black background along with the Magma Films Logo. On Estonian productions, The text reads "A•Film Estonia" or "A•Film Eesti", the pig is running instead in the variant FX/SFX: The scrolling of the credits. Music/Sounds: The music during the end credits. Availability: It was first seen at the end of A·Film's adaptations of Hans Christian Andersen tales. It was then seen at the end of the 2003 re-issue of "When Life Departs". It's also seen at the end of "Terkel in Trouble", "Asterix and the Vikings", "The Ugly Duckling and Me", "Amazon Jack", "Niko and The Way to the Stars", "Journey to Saturn", "The Olsen Gang Gets Polished", "Niko 2", "The Olsen Gang in Deep Trouble", "Alfie Atkins: Hocus Pocus" and "Albert". Scare Factor: None. Its a Major Improvement Over the 1st logo 3rd logo (2015- ) Logo: The 2nd logo is on a black BG. The pig winks his eye and smiles. The logo fades. FX/SFX: The pig winking his eye and smiling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the start of "Albert", it's unknown if the logo was used before. Scare Factor: None. Category:Family and Animation Category:Egmont Group Category:Denmark